


Unrecorded History

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weed, it's not explicitly mentioned, sorta - Freeform, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: "When I am with him, smoking or talking quietly ahead, or whatever it may be, I see, beyond my own happiness and intimacy, occasional glimpses of the happiness of 1000s of others whose names I shall never hear, and know that there is a great unrecorded history." ~E.M. Forster,Selected Letters of E.M. Forster I: 1879-1920
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Unrecorded History

**Author's Note:**

> I just found the quote and loved it so much I had to write a thing for it.

Virgil exhaled slowly, watching the cloud of white smoke drift out the half-open window into the gloom of early twilight. He sighed softly as Patton nuzzled closer into his shoulder, making small, sleepy noises as he did so. 

“Hey Pat?”

“Hm?”

“There are thousands of people like us.”

Patton nodded. “’Course there are, sweetie.”

“Are they as happy as we are?”

His boyfriend hummed an assent, and the vibrations tickled Virgil’s collarbone. He took another drag, still looking out the window.

“I’m so happy, Pat. We should get married.”

Patton laughed and pulled away a little. “I’m not saying no, sweetie, but what brought all this on?”

Virgil shrugged. “Idunno. Just thinkin’. We’re about to graduate.”

“I guess it hasn’t been all that long since we met, has it?”

~~

_A Classroom, Three Years Prior_

“Hiya, kiddo! Is this seat taken?”

Virgil pulled out one of his earbuds, looking up expectantly at the other student.

“Whoops! Didn’t see you listening to something! Can I sit here?”

He nodded, and the other student grinned widely at him.

“Thanks! I’m Patton, by the way, Patton Foster.”

“Virgil.”

Patton perked up. “Oooh, like the roman poet? You should meet my friend Logan, he loves cool names like that!"

Virgil ducked his head. “Uh. Thanks. I guess.”

“Do you know which class this is? I know I’m supposed to be in this room, just not why.”

“This is- uh. Statistics?”

“Okay! Thanks, kiddo!”

~~

_A Dormitory, Two Years Prior_

“I think there’s someone I like, Virge.”

Virgil ignored the stab of pain in his chest in favor of smiling up at his roommate. “That’s great, Pat! Who is it?”

Patton shook his head, almost mournfully. “Not telling… I could use some advice, though?”

With a laugh, Virgil gestured for the other to sit down. “Not sure how much advice I can give, but shoot.”

“If someone liked you, how would you want them to ask you out?” Patton didn’t sit, remaining at an awkward stance in the middle of the room.

“Dunno, straightforwardly? Just a simple, ‘I like you, go out with me?’” He laughed a little and looked down at the rip in his jeans.

“Virgil.”

“Huh?” 

“Ilikeyoupleasegooutwithme.”

“Yeah, like that.” Virgil looked up to see Patton, flushed bright red and not making eye contact. “Patton?”

“I- It’s _you_ , Virgil. I like you. I- I’m sorry if you don’t- well, feel the same way, I get it, I wouldn’t like me either and-“

Virgil cut him off by surging up and kissing him senseless. 

~~

_Present Day_

“I love you, Pat.”

“Love you too, sweetie. Now put that out and let’s go to bed, alright?”

Virgil nodded and put out his cigarette in the ashtray. Patton curled back into him as they lay down. 

“Ask me to marry you again when you’re not high as a kite, m’kay?”

“M’kay. I’ll ask you every day until you say yes.”

Patton’s mumble was the last thing he heard. “I already said yes, sweetie, but I’ll say it again and again, any time you ask.”

Virgil slipped into blissful sleep, warm and happy in the arms of his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
